big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Not of this World
Decorations There are four decorations available for purchase during this event. Two are available for dollars and two are available for gold. Reward The reward for completing all 6 stages of the Not of this World Event is dependent on the level of your farm. Each Star Sphere is size 5x5, takes 42 seconds to build, and grants 1,000 XP upon building. Note: After winning the Golden Star Sphere, if you place it on any of your farms and unlock it at the decoration collection tower, you will be able to choose your difficulty level during all future Not of This World events. Tasks There are 6 stages to complete. At the completion of each stage, you are rewarded with small prizes. 'Stage 1' Collect corn''' '' Sew corn seeds and harvest corn. Tip: Special corn seeds can be used with humus to speed up this stage. Prepare for next Stage: Wait to harvest your orchards in the next Stage. If your doghouse is level 5 or higher, wait until after starting the next Stage to collect the treasure. 'Stage 2' ''Collect UFO parts '' UFO parts are found on your fields, orchards and the doghouse (level 5 or higher). Tip: Grow and harvest corn to move through this stage faster. Prepare for next Stage: Make sure you have enough cow feed available. It is also good to have plenty of cow silage and goat feed on hand. Wait until the next stage to collect milk from your cows or goats. Below is a table of how many parts are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of parts. 'Stage 3' '''''Collect milk Collect milk from your cows and goats. Tip: If you have the space and the workers available, build a temporary cow shed. While playing, use cow silage instead of regular cow feed. On a level 3 cow shed, you will get just over one milk per minute using silage. This is about 1.5x the rate of production of regular feed. Use regular feed when you will be away from the game. Prepare for next Stage: Start the maximum production on your windmill (cow feed or pig feed preferred) and your composter. 'Stage 4' Find evidence photos Evidence photos are found in the animal stables, windmill, silo, composter and the doghouse (level 5 or higher) Tip: Mill corn to help finish this stage sooner. Prepare for next Stage: If you think you are less than 3 hours from completing this Stage, wait until starting the next Stage to harvest your apple orchards. Think way ahead: Grow wheat or cabbage and store it if possible. You will want to start your windmill in Stage 5 to prepare for Stage 6 and will need the maximum wheat or cabbage the set your windmill to the maximum amount. Below is a table of how many photos are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of photos. 'Stage 5' Collect apples Harvest your apple orchards. Tip: If you have the space and the workers available, consider building a temporary apple orchard. Prepare for next Stage: Start the maximum production on your composter, silo, and windmill (cow feed preferred). 'Stage 6' ' ' Find traces of aliens Alien traces are found all over the main farm. Tip: Grow and mill corn to move through this stage faster. ☀Keep the cow feed production at night and at last. Consider to Build more Temporary Apple orchards & Cow Shed to achieve more (Same as Task 3 & 5). Below is a table of how many traces are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of traces. Traces are found randomly, not always given. Category:Theme Events